


the Rules

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance favors the prepared mind (Louis Pasteur) and those who own Boardwalk. [12/15/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Rules

## the Rules

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Reality is a perception. In my reality, I won them playing bingo. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

PS. I don't own Monopoly either. 

It wasn't like he couldn't have guessed that Monopoly was made for Lex. Lex, who now owned every property except for Baltic Avenue, ("Sentimental reasons, Clark.") had more paper money than God, and had just landed on Free Parking again, ("It's probability, Clark.") 

The only thing saving Clark from total devastation was the newly devised rule that kisses could pay rent. 

He rolled the dice, and waited. "All right, what's the damage?" 

"Well, Boardwalk with a hotel is $2000. Pay up farmboy." 

He handed over the last of his money ($27,) and asked, "What's the going rate for a blowjob?" 


End file.
